User talk:Broken fire
Thanks That was some really good advice, thank you. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to use it. The girl I was representing thought it would be cool to have her friends that's too, but they were being really loud and obnoxious, so I wasn't able to say anything. My teacher eventually just got pissed and kicked us out of the courtroom/classroom. So, we lost, and the girl got really pissed at me... Shadowwalker1299 (talk) 18:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) HEY YOU :3 YES YOU < 3 <3 AWWW < 3 < 3 < 3 *throws confetti* Weeeeeee. Love ya too and thanks ; u ; Brooooken t.y to translator ;-; sorry epic fail Re: Posted hey broken! just a reminder to post on Cain! :3 (but if i didnt post back and made a huge fail.... im me so i can post >.<") BC Confuzzlement Okay. I've read this claim over and over and over again and I just know something's missing or wrong with it but I cannot, for the love of all things anime, figure out what it is. It's like the details I'm looking for are there but not exactly there; it's all so confusing Dx ;-; I feel like the claim's laughing at my despair ;-; Re: UPCAT forms OTL. I haven't gone to get mine yet so >.< I'm kinda scared to get it... Re: I'm DEFINITELY taking UPCAT... just kinda scared about taking the actual test cus I haven't done any reviewing and it's almost June... Re: Nope, haven't studied yet xD OTL My course... Ummm baka Theater Arts or maybe Com Arts instead. If not those then probs literature? Huhu undecided pa rin ako ;-; Re: OTL I know ;-; It's partially why I'm scared because I have no idea if singing will be enough. I can dance but it's been AGES since I last did a proper dance. I can't draw to save my life and all my other talents aren't exactly good enough to merit me a spot in whatever college/university I want to go into ;-; Forms I'm only looking at the forms onlne and already my head is spinning @_@ Paano pa kaya kung hawak ko na yung actual forms? ;-; :3 "Heck, I arrange these on a daily basis. If you want someone with determination and OCD, you got no one else better than me" <---- totally me xDDD *squeeze* You're so sweet, you know that? :))))) :O OMG OMG OMG brokeeeen kinikilig ako *^* i mean kilig na kilig omg xDD i need to think of a nickname for chu >.< Bluexo is really cute tbh >.< G-broken? xDDD (insideofme:omg i wanna cry ;-;) Re: Slr >.< Internet went mad on me. anyway, I see rp'ing more as a mind conditioning thing, tbh. It's like acting inside your head, since I'm not technically the one moving and all :) Re: True xD Rp'ing is sort of like an exercise for my brain though. It gets my imagination running :) Speaking of rp'ing... wanna rp? All this Philippine heat is getting to my brain and it is undoubtedly annoying me >.< Re: Who do you feel like using? I'm thinking of choosing between Kylie and Natalie. :o How does Cody feel about getting hit with a magical orb of glowing runes? >:D Where New header in our forum or would you rather give comments a try? :) It's been a while since I used a word bubble xD ;-; Before the rp though, could you go through this? The big font is giving me a headache then, when I tried to check the previous comments it looks all jumbled up to me. Dunno if this was done on purpose or what >.< Re: Okay :) Cody's page or Nat's? Wait, have the two of them met before? o.o Re: Okie. Thanks and I'll go post :) Rp? anna and sage? :D ._. oh right. omq I'm almost sixteen o.o MY SWEET SIXTEEN OMQ. Anyways I luv chuuuu < 3 Re: :O omg i know! i've seen couple t shirts in the net. well~ xDD well hmm, what could be a great place for them. tbh i want them to go for a trip :3 RE: Lol XD Thanks twinny~ I feel loved now-- *slapped* Anyways ugh I don't wanna grow up ;; Stupid tests and exams are killing me. Re: omg then the other days we can have them tour in any part of south korea or whatever lol xDD omg <3 <3 <3 will i post first? :D anyway do you know E-young from after school? i'm planning on using her as a model for anna :3 RE: I just had my dance and bio test today ;; I was like freaking out and it was for my uni and I was screaming so loud in the morning >.< Re: I know! she kind of looks like siwon because of the lips. xD oh and okiies :D maybe i'll work on anna tomorrow :3 RE: Well it's kind of like the drama thing we have in school. We have a topic and we have to use that in our dance ._. It's individual btw-- It's like that and then we have our freestyle dance where they grade us on the dance we prepare ourselves. So yeah ._. ;~; I don't know yet ;; The like the examiner didn't tell me anything and it's just like that. My results are coming when I go into Year 12/Grade 11. ;~; And oh :c well thanks for wishing me earlier-- :3 Oh and we had our anniversary together- Sort of o.O so it's fine o u o Re: is the couple outfits like this or? xDD oh and okay c: oh :3 i think he might change the model but *shrugs* ._. omg that's been like so long, I think around 13-14 years old right? ._. Idek why we have to wait so long ;; Re: xD anna doesn't have a ball gown so x3 xDDD Re: xD woaah ball gowns is really expensive so like we only rent :3 Re: omg, when i go at the mall by myself i go on the department store saleslady is always tailing me xD pero hindi naman ako nag papasunod because i feel pressured when they are xD like when i was grade 6 i bought a shoes that i didn't really like because naawa ako dun sa saleslady xD Re: OMG TBRH IT WAS uhm NOT REALLY MY TYPE >.< it has a bit heel and it's glossy and stuff. >.< i don't really like things with heels (depends :3) and most of my shoes is flat while my mom's is shoes with heels. My mom don't buy me shoes like how she buy shoes for me when i was not in her size. Pero nung naging ka size ko sya grabe. Tumangkad ako ._. Re: We have almost the same size. Depends sa brand >3< OMG THERE'S THIS RUMOUR GOING THAT SM SLAPPED BAEKHYUN BECAUSE HE DIDN'T GIVE HIS PHONE TO SM STAFFS TP UNFOLLOW KRIS IN INSTAGRAM Re: Their accounts are under the Staffs now. I do think that the staffs were the one who is posting. it really makes me sad because i saw suho and baekhyun's photo crying before the M Countdown :( I didn't thought sm could do this though. i'm starting to hate them. though other part of me is telling me that it's all scripted or >.< i dunno *shrugs* attention seeking? >.< Re: i wanted to be an idol panaman kung pwede (kapal peyysss >.<) though i don't know maybe i'd still choose being a romance writer lol xD XD It's like pakikiligin kita den paiiyakin kita sa dulo :P hahaha. I'm making a new story in wattpad it's liike fanfiction kasi K-pop group Echo by AMEntertainment xD tapos yung mga member since it's so hard to find names. PAREHAS NALANG XD so the company saka group name na lang iniba ko hahaha. Re: it's not public yet :3 though i mean like Echo is the group name AM Entertainment is the Company and the members of Echo is 12 members i'm lazy to use other names so. Yung mga member ng echo member ng exo hindi ko na pinalitan yung names nila. like suho- is suho. baek is baek xD *sucks at explaining* Re: well Erin she grew up na may step-father hindi nya alam yun. Bago pa kasi mag meet ang mom at ang step dad nya preggy na yung mom nya sakanya and after giving birth to Erin parang humina yung matress ng nanay nya so they never had a child ulit that's why Erin's dad ay laging nang ba-babae. Erin's family is a rich family kase they produce gadgets. Si Erin is a Fan of Echo (EXO) when she knew that anak sya sa labas. Pumunta sya sa Seoul para mag libang and there she met Echo members in the midnight. (remember exo showtime? part 2 or 1 *shrugs*) ayun they all get to know each other and lahat sila nag fell inlove kay Erin kahit na patay na patay si Erin sa kanila pero isa lang yung gusto ni Erin si Baekhyun (OMFG YES BAEK MY BAE XD) Kaso, Nalaman nya na yung CEO ng AM Entertainment is her real father. Jeong Gi Dong. Then natanggap naman nya kaso kasi bago nya malaman nag train na sya sa AM and she was like forced to do this and this kaya na stress sya and she found out that she have lung cancer. Lumayo sya sa Echo para mawala yung feelings nila sakanya kasi ayaw nyang masaktan sila pag namatay si Erin. Then Namatay si Erin sa huli c: Re: Uhh. Tbh no thanks xDDD pretty sure i'll make her die too lol that's me in fanfictions. making the main char die c: I AM PURE EVIIL how is it though? :D Re: Aww thanks i hope chu will read it! <3 <3 oh and me too. May bagong pinagka kaabalahan na Looming Bands eh haha Re: looming bands is like crochet though ur doing it on rubber bands. Anyway it's not yet published yet. soo i'd give you the link hwen it's done Re: hehe Tagliiish <3 Hey Hey i fixed the things you wanted me to on my claim and since you got off of chat im not sure if you had to go or something so pla claim it whenever you get back on orif ur still on pls claim it in alittle bit when you can thx ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:07, May 17, 2014 (UTC) THX! Thx so much for claiming her :) I hope you can have a chance to read my other claim Ariana Valentine sometime :) ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:13, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: heyy broken! :D so im making this daughter of hades girl and i was wondering if u had any free guys in your batch to pair her up with? ^.^ im me back when u have time! :3 PS: posted on cain. srry it took such a long time ;-; Re: ai yah... ai yah... well that wont work because she's a camp member and i want to pair her up with another camp person. >.< and i really want to do another pairing with u because rping with u is fun :D but junshik sounds like he really likes his bro so i wont try that >.<" has some of your pairings haven't been rped in awhile?? oh and as for your post, i'll wait :) Re: ai yah... i dont know what to do now i see this *thinks for a bit* if kayden and sapphire don't work, maybe kayden can try with ruby? :/ >.< aigh.... *sighs* i dont wanna leave ruby hanging and wanna find somebody for her :/ (lol i like left all of my other chars hanging and they are now a bit boring to rp ;-;) alright i'll see if blue wants to rp with me >.<" wait another question for ya. *tries to imitate hattori heiji but fails miserably >.<* r u planning on making new characters soon or no? cause if u make a male demigod, can i dib? xD ah yeah i saw that a lot of your cool chars got sent away >.< and sdjfodsfodjs ik heiji is so awesome and hot xD plus his kansai accent <3 but omfg kaitou kid ;-; (really doesn't know who to choose from out of heiji, kid, or shinichi >.<") I like all of them cause they're so hot xD but for kid it has to be because of his trickiness (is that even a word lol?) and his mysteriousness. Shinichi cause he knows his stuff in cases, and heiji cause yeah he's jealous and competative. yeah i know right?!?! like omfg i know they want to keep the series there (they've even made lke... 13 movies or something lk that) but i'm just all like, let shinichi regain his body back so he can confess to ran! >.< (the feels man the feels ;-;) yeah i guess xP but you know the show makes me a bit smarter for some reason. xD remember the 14th target? (the 2nd DC movie where conan shoots ran?) I ask my friends what happen if they were in that same position as conan (they haven't watched detective conan at all >.<) and they said: "oh i'll just wait and stall for time" but lk i told them what i'd do (which is what conan basically did to ran, but poor her ;-;) Re: Shoot my iphone wont let me comment for some reason ;-; I'll have to comment on tomorrow since my dad knows how to bloc my wifi for any device that uses wifi ;-; so yeah thats y i wont b postin until tomorrow (sad face) Ya it's night time here. And i dont wanna sleep. Im not tired >.< Skdjfihchjcj fine >.> i shall sleep. Hey lol that feeling when i can't stop staring at myungsoo. ._. omg so can you read this? i can't read it i'm like having dyslexia. >.< and can you explain it to me? it's okay if you don't want to >.< Re: I don't know i think i've been having complications on reading i took a test online and said i have Slight Dyslexia. i don't know @_@ i can't seem to understand what i am reading and it's like the letters are mixing. Re: omg no i don't like it @_@ i ketp switching words when i type and i have to recheck them always and and and i dunno ;-; i don't like it. SLR >.< i think i need to lessen spending on my computer xD night and day computer hawak ko :3 Re: Yeah same it's hard to break the daily routine (lol it's only for vacation) and also i think i need to study more than ever because you know. Expectations. Hey Hey brocken im back about to work on another claim but you should get on chat so we could talk. :) ~The Musician~ (talk) 08:54, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey im done with my claim. I think it came out pretty good for my first charecter of the big three ^.^ ~The Musician~ (talk) 10:33, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Re Sure, go ahead. :) PS We need to RP our Chen bros. :P Re Let's just say he's still NOT sane xD Broken Broken your back go on chat so we can talk ^.^ ~The Musician~ (talk) 13:43, May 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Replied on gmail o u o and sure I'm fine with it! I was planning to use Yezi anyways .-. like for True ._. RE: Replied back ^^" So wassup? :D Brocken! Hey brocken i saw you were on and wanted to say hey! :) ~The Musician~ (talk) 09:13, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Re You should totally get onn chat so we can talk oh and also can u check out my claim pls! ~The Musician~ (talk) 10:18, May 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm good :D And it's fine c: OMG go on chat >v< RE: ._. idek I forgot tbh-- ugh >.< and okay :D Aww Aww ok and i just ment like talking about random stuff nothing serious. XD ~The Musician~ (talk) 10:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) hey hey fire can u pls claim my claim bryce king blue said it was ready to go and just wait until it was claimed so pls ^.^ ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:18, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Yoooooooooooooooooooooow Broooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo~ Re: I'm not in chat anymore xD i was on at 8 AM but i fell asleep xDD OMG STARING AT SUHO AND JESSICA'S SWEETNESS IN THE GIFS. >.> then i saw Donghae and Jessica xD *screams* xD Gif-s. xDD wait who's ray? (for greg's model) xDD OMF- OMG WHERE HAVE C-CLOWN BEEN ALL MY LIFE? O.O *melts* *^* i will omg >.< i'm bored and hungry xD posted anyway :D xD brb i need to buy my lunch lololol >.< omg broken can you go in chat in facebook? o.O xD hmm I'm not sure but i think it's okay now with greg and ooh okay c: sayang lol nvm :D Broo :c broken.. na s-stress ako sa skin condition ko ;-; malapit na yung school year and the pompholyx is worsening. >.< :c fingers pati sa foot na and also my pinky in the right yung nail nya dun is dying :( i dunno if i should... Nahihiya akong magsabi kila mom eh *sigh* *whispers* it's all in my finger na Re: XD omg i had a crazy idea. what if cain and rosie had erotios/erotiads? XD D: y u reducing ur character amount? oh and if you want, i can get one off of your hands! XP i have a adopt to a minor thing i can use awe that sucks.. those standby relationships. and okay. i get you. so you're only saving the ones you actually like right? XP and yeah that's why i have so many characters gone (b/c i never rped them or i got bored rping them >.<) Re: XD lol yeah it must be the models lmao OTL I am so sorry for disappearing for like.... 5 days? We lost internet connection and well, I couldn't contact you in any other way. I tried texting (I got your number some time ago in chat, not sure when exactly but I think it was last year?) but I don't think you received it xD Anyway, I'll reply to all of our rp's soon. :) Sooooo late reply I am very sorry. Posted, btw. >.< Yooow *pokespokespokespokespokespokes* O.o Nope, not my number. Mine starts with 09166.... o.o I think I got your number wrong xD Yaah! I'm going back on thursday :c also my uncle told me that the doctors would make me choose if i would either use creams or injections. Injections ay para galing agad (which means one injection. One finger. ). i am totally crazy about this. *SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH* Re: Ohhh. Yeah, that's the number registered on my phone. It is your number right? o.o Re: 20 INJECTIONS. HAND TO FOOT. WORST THAN THE INJECTIONS I HAD IN MY OPERATION WHEN I WAS 11 ;-;. ;-; MY UNCLE TOLD ME HOW PAINFUL IT WAS ;-; ;-; ;-; the sensitive skin runs in the family. Mom's side. :c Re: Ohhh that's why xD I messaged to inform you that I would be inactive due to internet failure but then the internet came back today xD Re: I said they started in the pinky and when i used Linament (not ointment >.<) all my fingers suddenly had the blisters AND my fingers in the goot is starting to uhm what do you call this nag ba-balat? and kumukunot? and that's where pompholyx starts. :<. The doctor was afraid to give me 'reseta' and said to wait for the derma because sometimes the other creams doesn't work and sometimes it becomes more worst. We need to know what triggers it first. i wanted to say to have a patch test but i was afraid of doctors. So i.. just went with the flow >.<'' ;-; I'm on the fence about voting. On one hand, Pandora's doing a good job with Camp claims but on the other hand, I'm not sure I can allow her the rights to approve BC claims just yet. >.< And when did she put up the vote? o.O I didn't get an email notif that anyone edited the requesting rights page... :/ we were just told to go back on thursday. Anyway omg xD Nicholas already have a girlfriend ;-; xDD though. after we went on the doctor my mom took me to mall with her co-teachers AND one of her co-teacher have this son whom i really like >.<'' though he's like 3 years away from me. I haven't talked to him for a while (because i was shy) but when we went out of town last year we get along well AND my mom's co-teacher said that we look good together and omg my mom did not protest >.< . . . . . . . . . . fdsfkjsfkhfnjasd. Kanina he came with her mom which is my mother's co teacher pero nung he came na we were going back home na. Though he poked me with a smile saying hi and bye xDD OMG ;-; ;-; xDDD LANDI KO HAHAHA Re: yeah. i think soo >.< in his cover image. (he's really cute tbh). Whaa- i want to talk to him though. *introvert mode* Re: >.< I'm still worried about her having powers to approve BC claims. Re: Hmmm you mean go through her old BC claims or have her check 3 BC claims? .-. Re: But then by that time, she'll already have the rights to approve BC claims... @_@ >.< This situation is so confusing because I want her to be an admin but I'm not yet sure if she's deserving of the one right an admin has which is to accept BC claims >.< The rest she's fine with but this one... dfngjdkfnkjn this is frustrating OTL Re: Hmm I guess we can always double check the claims she approves. It's a tedious task but better safe than sorry >.< Oh yeah, are you planning on running for adminship anytime soon, or would you be sticking to rb now that school's only a few weeks away? Re: Alright then :) I completely understand. Just keep working hard and never give up :) O.O OMG WOOHYUN. WOOHYUN. WOOHYUN. *screams* Oh and here's 1min 1sec / Never Ever *^* The concept is kinda sexy e.o I would have prefer independent-- But whatever ^^" IT'S LIKE <3 FKLSJDFLASD. e.o eh? which guy is it? e.o is it 'that' guy? .____. 是哪个男孩子她喜欢吧？ >.< Sorry for the Chinese-- Ugh it's just I don't wanna tell it out loud >.< Claims >.< If you have time, could you check the following? :) *http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Whitney_Clemmons?t=20140519213146 *http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Timothy_Andal?t=20140519105746 *http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Sabastian_Ward?t=20140520051940 Re: ermahgerd my mom tells me the same thing xD Alright, see you tomorrow ^_^ RE: Surey o u o And np np XD I almost wrote traditional e.o Ugh pabo imnida-- *coughcough* ignore me-- anyways lol XD I watched it in school with my friends o u o so yeah :3 xD Posted on le rp na ;) see you tom. i hope i can wake up at 8 xD honestly lol RE: Ohhhh. *understands everything clear* Lol. Takumi just got glasses and he was like: "OMF-- SO HD." RE: Lol no c: He's like "EVERYTHING IS LIKE HD. JIN YOU GOTTA TRY THIS--" Me: Shut up cuz idc. >.< ;-; I'm really sorry about this, but I need you to check this claim when you have free time. I've tried, really and truly tried to check it but it got to the point where I just want to cry and watch Sherlock or some other detective show to get my mind off of it. ;-; Re: Stupid Laptop >.< Haha, yay! Am baaaack! This is just soo sad. Almost three fourths of mah summer, I wasn't been any helpful to the wiki >.< laptop takes it tooo long to load and it's so hard to edit in iPads and androids blablab. So what about you? How have you been? The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: Wait, yerr going college this school year? And I'm not sure if I'll be going for that position though -.- i haven't been of any help lately and since school will start soon, I'm not sure if I could still be that responsible lol xD I'm lazy as a sloth The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: Nope! I'm lazier than a sloth. Good luck with the exams! So where will you attend college? The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: I ain't thinkin' yet. Gonna be third year this school year lol. Uh-oh. blackoutt! Lowbat me laptop! bye! The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: So many claims on hold OTL As for the BC claims, can you link me to the ones that are ready to be approved (if there are any >.<)? Re Hehe I'm back! Lol yea, so I was planning on taking medicine or pyschology or software engineering or IT and legal management too. Eh, so many options but I'd rather hibernate than studying xP my college choices would be San Augustine/Ateneo/UP/UST/La Salle. Hell, I even care what my parents shoving at me >.< The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ RE: It kinda is :D And >.> *was looking at Woohyun the whole time tbh--* RE: Claim Yeah, sorrry, I'm still interested. It's just, due to a large influx of projects recently, I have been left unable to finish it. Moodle. Re: As you seem adamant that I finish it, then never mind about it. Just delete it if you wish, I hadn't put too much effort in there yet anyways. Moodle. Re: You can do it =D you're smart hehehe. and I think exploring human corpses are interesting :3 The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: YOU CAN DO IT! Which channel if I might ask? The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: Don't tell me it's in Korean -.- I don't get it how some of my classmates speak Korean and Japanese it seems hard The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ I can't even The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: I never tried xP it sounds hard The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ O A O *screams* WOOHYUN <3 <3 <3 RE: Shhh-- Don't tell them I'm with Woohyun XD OMG-- *SCREAMS TBH--* RE: Eh, same old same old ._. I had my Bio test >.< I think-- You? :1 RE: Ugh school >.< I get distracted by music A LOT. I mean seriously, 5mins later I'm dancing to WA$$UP's Hotter Than A Summer when I should be revising theory-- RE: *is too lazy to download anything tbh-- unless it's music* >.> I'm just addicted to WA$$UP right now ._. *stabs wifi tbh* ^ and I found the video creepy somehow e.o I like cheerful upbeat songs the most >.< Like Hotter Than A Summer or Nom Nom Nom or Roly Poly >.> O A O WHY. WHY. WHY. *throws rainbows in your face* otl-- re xD You're adorable, I'm well, been busy with school, how have you been? :) re :) Good luck, I'm sure you'll do fine, and may the odds be ever in your favour xD :) D: WAEYO TWINNY? WHY? *cries and throws more rainbows* Unicorn power-- RE: TWINKLE <3 Tiffany's voice *o* But I like Ailee's songs the most o u o RE: Ailee <3 I loved her liek since her debut <3 She's an amazing singer and her voice is really powerful *o* and yeah the latest is Day by Day or Haru Haru ._. :D RE: I got to BubbleFeetMusic ._. It kinda updates 24/7 e.o And which song? :) Evening Sky? >.> RE: OOHHHH THAT ONE <3 YAS I LOVE IT <3 I forgot the MBLAQ member in it-- wait it's G.O >.> RE: I don't listen to MBLAQ-- I just fangirl over Thunder and Joon >.> RE: Otl, I was fangirling over Thunder and then my friend was like "LOL HE'S DARA'S BRO." Me: ._. SAY WHAT? RE: Cool :D And funny XD Oh and Thunder's younger :3 Dara's like 27 e.o RE: 'Kayyy o u o It's fine. OMG NO NO NO. HENRY IS LIKE <3 THE BEST-- RE: *cries* the english version of Trap-- OMG HENRY STAHP D: I'M DYING-- *poke* *catches the feels on only hope by mandy moore ;-; * xD Re:Skype Chu check ur messages on skype plz? I need to talk to u bout stuffs i dont wanna ask on wikia >.<" Broooooo Broken? I don't suppose you could tell me what the guy in this pic is saying, could you? Never mind the fact that the guy saying is all bloody and stuff... ^-^" Re: Korean Another problem: I dunno the hell where I can learn xP hehehe. The only Korean words I knew are like Saranghae (>.< is that even the spelling?), oni-chan (or that Japanese? O.o), gumiho (or is that Japanese again? -.-) and I forgot what they call big brother (was it like oppa??) Eh. The problem with some people... is that they exist! ☽Mathemagician☾ Re: le history So i dont need to make claims any more but i do for BC claims >.< could you take a look at another BC char i made if u have the time? I mean i can always bug hydro to check for me cause the char will be in the opus faction as well xP but yeah thats if u cant check it xD Please check Alexander's history >.< btw its kind of long >.<" o.o ....I'm sorry, what? .-. Oh Oh lol, nvm my first IM xD Thanks for translating (or trying to translate the second one) :) Re: okay ^_^ Thanks again and tell them Happy anniversary :D Re: Lol yeah ranma 1/2 is one of my fav anime. (Omg ranma and akane >.< otp in tht series) Oh xD derp yeah i'll say he used bamboo cause that's the toughest plant. (I think?) Oh and his mother never bothered to teach him how to kill a monster because he was already focused on karate. Also, she was planning on makig his uncle (he's a son of Ares) teaching him how to fight monsters when he grew older so he actually knew how to deal with monsters. >.< And it's fine. I think that part is the one i was worried about the most. I also think that the rest u missed is fine but thats just me >.< Re: Hai~ hai broken! i posted on le rp forum~ btw u wanna rp with my char Alexander? xP XD use anybody because either way, he's gonna be in either form. im planning to do this for most of the people he meets because its just too funny when he's a girl xD Hi I don't know if you are really busy right now, but if you aren't, could you please check my claim? If you are busy, when you have time, could you? Thanks in advance, DrXax P.D:If you are busy, hope you can finish soon :) Inactivity >.< I'm going to go slightly less active over the next 2 or so days. My entire family's going to visit the dentist plus dad's trying to fix the modem/router/wifi thingy to see why my brothers aren't able to connect to the internet at times. It'll only take 2, probs 3, days maximum but I thought I'd at least inform someone xD Re: Omg broken ur on! :D post gurl post! :# Let the fun begin~ (lol i seriously want to see jun's reaction to Alexander's curse xP lol do u think they could be good friends?) Umm Hey fire I know I said I wouldn't ask u to check my claims but no one is really checking my claim Katherine faith can u pls check it? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Katherine_Faith?t=20140527002211 ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:19, May 29, 2014 (UTC) re Thx and there are no other Admins on or else I would ask them. Brocky is on but he never wants to check claims for me, and I can wait till ur done? ~The Musician~ (talk) 03:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) BROKENNNNNNNN Holy cruuuuuuddddd. Sam Tsui/Kurt Schneider concert in Manila DDDX THE WORST PART IS IT'S ON A SCHOOL DAY fdhjkjdfgnkdnjk DX I'M DYING OF SADNESS. ;-; June 25-26 ;-; T_T I want to go so badly but it's a schooolll daaaayyy Dx ;-; My heart. It can't take it. hi Hi fire I feel so dumb to ask you this again but can u pls check my clime now? Here is the link http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Claiming:Camp/Katherine_Faith?t=20140529121900 ~The Musician~ (talk) 12:52, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ;-; Life is so unfair. Oh and which contest are you entering? O: Re: Ohhh :D Well, if you ever decide to join it, good luck! Who knows, if you enter, you might just win >:D omg omg omg POSTED POSTED VERY POSTED xD Re: How much does it cost to go to the contest? o.o Oh also, remember when I said I'll be back in two days? I'm going to have to extend that inactivity. My laptop broke so I can only get on the computer (desktop) for short periods of time each day, seeing as my brother hogs the desktop -.- Re: I don't think it's going to be much of a vacation, since I've got nothing to do all day long without a laptop by my side xD Also, I go back to school on June 9th ;-; You? dbgdjkbgdgbj I need to go now, brother finished eating dinner -.- I'll see if I can still get on later tonight when he goes to sleep. >.< until then, see you :) chat pm? Hey did you get my chat pm? If not I said that I always ask you to check my claims cause your the only one that doesn't ignore me and I changed it so katherine was claimed the first time she went to camp was there anything else wrong with it? ~The Musician~ (talk) 12:39, May 30, 2014 (UTC) TTT_TTT does this make sense? lol it's hanz persona ;-; Before falling on Circe's hand he was protective to those whom he loves especially his Twin Sister Jin and was also a happy and easy going kid. Being away from his sister and guardian part of him blames himself so he vowed to look for his twin sister no matter what. He became cold when he fell into Circe's hand and became loyal to her as she gives and drowned him with Elixir. he is currently struggling because of his addiction of Elixir and also trying to recover his memories but all of it is in a blur so he prefers to be alone. Struggling over many things he becomes aggressive when being angered, he have short temper around people who is annoying. He's more a quite person and keeps on over thinking things making him feel miserable. OTL Ditto ;-; I'm wondering if I'll ever get around to studying for the exams xD xD 고맙습니다 <3 Re: Hey broken! ^^ how r u? XP btw u no any good male korean models? (im thinking of basing a char off of shinichi :3) XD Lol yeah sometimes i do that to some chars and it just doesn't work out well for some reason >.<" and thanks! i'll check those lists out! Re: DX Ugh i feel like some things maybe off with my history for my korean dude. once its finished tho, could you check it when u get the chance? Im so scared making a page without taking it to the claiming process cause im so used to that and i feel like there are like plenty of mistakes and plot holes in the history >.< Re: just a quick question. mortals don't have to have a long and elaborate history right? just like main important events need to be told...? okay. thanks for answering mah question! DX Cant believe im an admin in the AS depart and im asking that question >.< *ish ashamed* Re: what type of spirits/nymphs can Athena create?? >.< cause i really want to use Athena since it totally fits in a character who is based off of Shinichi xP Re: my char's history is finished~ http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:PandoraStar411/Sandbox/Camp_Claims check under: "Cho Min Kyung" :) (and thanks so much to agreeing to check the history for me XP) } Re: alrighty Alright. I answered those questions in the claim! I hope its good now. Btw if i dont reply back any more, im sleeping xP Ps: i c ur makig a new char!!! Can i call dibs so she could possibly be for Min Kyung? XD oh and what if min kyung and cody became friend? xD considering that cody is a theif and min kyung is/was a detective. XP ;-; my facebook won't load >__< Word bubble Would you re-read my last post please I changed it and now the rp doens't make sense. ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 10:10, June 1, 2014 (UTC)